


Кома II степени

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Коматозник [1]
Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Coma, Gen, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Police, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После нападения Генри лежит в коме, и мало кто верит, что он выживет и очнётся.
Series: Коматозник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712149
Kudos: 2





	Кома II степени

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются лейтенант Тилерсон, Эндрю Завадский, Хейли Хоуп и Дженни.

Ребристая трубка в горле. Гипсовый воротник. Похороненная под бинтами голова.  
До неузнаваемости избитое лицо. Когда Майкл увидел впервые — не узнал. Это не Генри Томпсон. Они нашли и выдали за него совершенно другого человека.  
Шершавые повязки. Руки на удивление — без переломов. Опухшие кисти и чёрные, с синей каймой, ногти. Негнущиеся пальцы. Их топтали, давили, как мягкие сэндвичи. 

Его били целенаправленно, чтобы тяжело было опознать, а не просто хаотично уродовали.  
Его выбросили на край городской свалки, да еще и набросали сверху вонючих пакетов и наскребли помоев, пригребая, как кошки лоток.  
Генри должен был скончаться еще до того, как его довезла скорая помощь. Просто истечь кровью, замёрзнуть, получить заражение — от гниющих ошмётков на открытых ранах.  
Генри Томпсон должен был умереть — на что и рассчитывалось. Технически никто его не убивал. Сам скончался от полученных травм. Да еще хрен знает где. Зачем копу шляться по городским свалкам? С кем там можно назначать встречу?  
Он и не назначал. И никакого расследования не вёл — официально такого в бумагах не значилось. Да и направился туда в свободное время, а не при исполнении обязанностей.  
А так его, конечно, хватились бы сразу. Офицер не вернулся с дежурства — непорядок. А в отделе лейтенанта Тилерсона идеальный порядок, все знают своё место.  
А так у Генри, конечно, был бы напарник — страховать, если что-то пойдет не так. С табельным наготове, с рацией на плече: приём-приём, у нас тут вооруженное нападение, нужна помощь!  
И вся полицейская рать чёрными воронами, разъярёнными фуриями, звенящими воем алых сирен, ринулась бы защищать своего.  
Генри пошёл один. И ни напарника, ни патрульной чёрно-белой тачки, ни рации с бдительным оператором на связи, ни пишущего регистратора на лобовом стекле.  
Он взялся откопать некоторое дерьмо — а в итоге закопали его.  
И ни улик, ни доказательств. Ни у Генри — на тех, кого он собирался поймать и засадить. Ни для Генри — что именно они сделали с ним это: подстерегли, избили, изувечили и бросили умирать.

Майкл не сомневался, что ждали заранее — хотя Генри никому не говорил, куда направляется и когда. Опытный коп прекрасно знал, как легко расходится информация. И не доверял официальным рапортам.  
Но их кто-то предупредил. Кто-то, кто просёк, что Генри собирается прикопать этих ублюдков. Кто был в курсе, что он же как питбуль, оторвать от себя его челюсти можно только с мясом.  
И кто-то, возможно, обронил для Генри — как бы случайно, как бы мельком, аккуратно слил фейковую информацию: там был допрос, сям обмолвился парень из банды, да и свои осведомители на улицах что-то краем уха зацепили.  
Такое тщательно подготовленное яблоко с ядом.

Генри надкусил. 

И теперь на границе со смертью, в беспробудном беспамятстве, похожем на глубокий сон.

Из всего отдела его навестил только Завадский — один раз. Мялся, вздыхал, жалел, что Генри «не туда полез», а то глядишь и «обошлось бы».  
Майкл пропустил мимо ушей — люди по-разному выражают сочувствие.

Он сидел рядом с Генри — днями.  
Вай-фай и ноутбук — что еще надо? Работа, кофе, сменные футболки.  
И видел, как постепенно Генри меняется. 

Как медленно сходят страшные синяки, и чёрный от гематом кровавый бифштекс превращается в нормальное лицо.  
Как спадают отёки и опухшие руки, словно раздутые резиновые перчатки, становятся обычными, с мелкими ранками, заклеенными пластырем.  
Как однажды сняли воротник с худой жилистой шеи и размотали бинты — и неподвижная разбитая голова показалась голой и беззащитной на холодной наволочке.

И никто не приходил больше. Ни разу.  
Даже его лучший друг, офицер Завадский.  
Майкл думал, думал, а потом резко оставил на неподвижных коленях Генри ноутбук, схватил куртку и выскочил.  
В больничном дворе было пусто, на сырых скамейках под фонарями блестела влага.  
Майкл стремительно пробежал до самого дальнего конца, где ни людей, ни света.  
И — с размаху вбил кулаки в стену. Всласть, до крови, до рассаженных костяшек.  
Молотил и молотил, не чувствуя боли.  
Это была вспышка неконтролируемой ярости. Выламывающего рассудок гнева.  
И запоздалого озарения. 

Выдохшись, Майкл сел на корточки, натянул рукава на убитые ладони и замер, ожидая, когда после адреналинового передоза придёт запоздалая боль.  
И он снова станет безопасным, вменяемым и сможет вернуться к Генри не психом, крушащим, что попадётся, а его другом. 

Генри подставили.  
Это не была случайная глупая драка, как говорил лейтенант Тилерсон, глава наркоотдела и начальник Генри.  
Что говорил Завадский? «Если бы не полез», «что ж ты, дружище, не послушался», «обошлось бы», «ты же знал».

Генри выбросили на свалку, чтобы даже полицейские псы не смогли пройти по следу. Ни зацепок, ни запаха.  
Генри хотели убить — но так, чтобы не придраться. И потому чётко, точно, первый удар — по затылку, самый страшный. А потом колотили по лицу, по голове, уродовали до состояния бифштекса.  
Топтали каблуком пальцы, вминали их в землю, вбивали так, что не сразу и опознать по отпечаткам.  
Никто не вогнал ему нож в печень, не стали ломать рёбра, не вскрыли лезвием вены, чтобы истёк кровью наверняка.  
Изуродовали, отметелили и прикопали в грязь. 

Он чудом не захлебнулся. И не подхватил сепсис. И холодная вонючая жижа застудила края ран, стала своеобразным компрессом от сильной кровопотери.  
И чудом было то, что его нашли — бездомные, перерывающие свежие кучи мешков и развалившегося мусора. И не прошли мимо. А побежали останавливать машину, звонить хоть с чьего-нибудь мобильника в «скорую», искать — помощь.

А потом…  
Коршуны чёрно-белых полицейских авто не нагрянули.  
«Его счастье, что оказался пьяным не при исполнении обязанностей», — сухо отрезал лейтенант Тилерсон.  
В крови Генри выявили дофига промилле. Никаких опросов бомжей, поиска свидетелей. Имела место бытовая пьяная драка. Сам напросился, полез, ввязался.  
Никто его не защитил — свои своего. Не взрыли землю копытом, не подвесили за яйца район, в котором напали на копа и избили.  
Чужак, дрянь, мусор на свалке.  
«ЧМТ и кома II степени» значилось в его медицинской карте.  
Даже если очнётся, живучий и упрямый, то какой из него свидетель? После черепно-мозговой травмы и отчёта, в котором в котором чёрным по белому бухой Генри нарвался на отморозков?..  
Да ничего. Даже если вспомнит. Опознает. Восстановится и заговорит.  
Улик нет, свидетелей нет, анализ крови весомым аргументом. Нет состава для того, чтобы возбудить уголовное дело — любой суд скажет.  
Майкл видел лейтенанта Тилерсона только один раз. И запомнил. Не лицо, глаза, голос — а сухое равнодушие. 

Майкл не поверил тогда и не верил никогда.  
Это Генри-то — который курит, будто у него есть запасные лёгкие, чёрт возьми! — и вдруг решил выжрать полбутылки в сорок градусов.  
Это Генри-то отправился брать опасную компанию — бухим?!  
Может, ему влили в горло, когда потерял сознание? Живым он бы не дался, он бы всех их разнёс. Лютый, злой, сильный — сатана, а не коп.  
Пистолет нашли под Генри, в зловонной жиже, а ему топтали руки — значит, целился? Держал на мушке?  
Предохранитель был снят, но ни одного патрона из ствола не ушло.

Врачи говорили — скорее всего, потерял сознание сразу, с первого удара. Иначе характер повреждений оказался бы совсем иным — а так тело стало мягким, расслабленным, не защищалось, и побои увязали.  
Они били валик вместо жёсткой оструганной доски. Рёбра, почки, мочевой пузырь, кости рук — могли пострадать гораздо сильнее.  
Говорят, бог охраняет детей и пьяных. Потому что они выживают там, где любой человек с сознанием и инстинктивной реакцией подох бы. Именно потому, что у них её, защитной реакции на опасность, нет. 

Боль пришла и окунула кулаки в огонь. Майкла забило дрожью отходняка — привычной, как всегда после вспышки. Сначала отупение, потом лихорадка и отбитые руки.  
Какой он дурак.  
Генри подставили.  
Свои.  
Никто не пришёл навестить. Из отдела, в котором он проработал двадцать пять лет — один раз, один друг, и то, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь и вздыхая.  
Знал? Был в курсе? Не то жалел, не то выговаривал?  
Генри не был для них ни другом, ни коллегой, ни напарником.  
Избитый пёс, взявший не тот след.  
Не умрёт, так всё равно не станет свидетелем. Если не умрёт, конечно.  
Кома второй степени.  
Во что ты ввязался, Генри? — с тоской подумал Майкл.

Иногда ему казалось, что надежда в его жизни присутствует только в его фамилии. А всё остальное — вонючая грязная жижа, в которой безуспешно бултыхаются и он, и его сестра, и сейчас тонет Генри. Хороший, прямой, честный коп.  
Человек, который три года назад подарил беспросветной жизни Майкла — надежду.

Майкл поднялся, обтёр руки и побежал обратно.  
Генри не должен быть один. Он и не один. 

В палате Генри страшно хрипел под «пылесосом». Каждый вечер ему клали на лицо маску и врубали этот агрегат, отсасывая жидкость из лёгких. Нужная процедура, но Майкл к ней так и не привык.  
Он вышел и принялся ходить туда-сюда по коридору. Написал Дженни, та ответила. Хейли ещё не спала — поздно легла на дневной сон, теперь носится, несмотря на поздний вечер. Дженни и не запрещает: устанет — уснёт.  
Майкл попросил дать ей трубку и с удовольствием поговорил с малышкой, послушал её забавный звонкий голос, сказал, что старший братик давно в постели и зевает, а она вот буянит.  
Рассаженные костяшки ныли и надсадно пульсировали. Боль привычно спряталась под спущенными рукавами. Майкл же улыбался, смеялся и нежно бубнил в трубку.  
Большая надежда — маленькой.

Он поймал себя на мысли, как устал. И что молчит целыми днями — в палате, сидя рядом с полумёртвым человеком. И, наверное, нормально разговаривает только с сестрой. А для остальных — немой, хмурый, кофеиновый недотрога. Привязанный к ноуту и розетке рядом с постелью коматозника. 

Ему было всё равно, обсуждают ли его. Чужое мнение, не касающееся жизни Генри, здоровья Генри, лечения и перспектив — не волновало.  
Ему хотелось только одного — чтобы Генри очнулся, улыбнулся, как обычно:  
— Привет, пацан!..  
И Майкл тогда обнимет его крепко-крепко за избитую и зажившую голову, вытянется рядом на кровати и пробормочет: «Генри, я только на минуточку… сейчас…».  
Уткнётся ему в плечо и закроет глаза, зная — тот выжил. Вернулся к тому, кто его стерёг.  
И да, только на чуть-чуть закроет тяжёлые воспалённые глаза. На два или три оборота секундной стрелки, не больше!  
А потом будет солнце, много солнца, свет и радость. И ни капли отчаяния. 

Он вернулся в палату, когда процедура закончилась. Снова взялся за работу, уткнулся в экран. Сонливость и невероятную усталость убил пластиковым стаканчиком кофе.  
Не сразу понял, что Генри снова хрипит — так, словно опять под плотной маской, и из него выкачивают накопившуюся жидкость.  
Он машинально отметил на нижнем правом углу монитора — полпервого ночи, — и поднял глаза, нахмурившись, подобравшись, ожидая новых неприятностей.  
Генри на него смотрел.  
И пытался дышать самостоятельно, а не через трубку ИВЛ. 

Майкла подбросило. Он кинулся, схватил за лицо:  
— Генри!  
Ему ответили булькающим невнятным звуком.  
Майкл взметнулся. Он прочитал всё, что можно, про кому, но ничего про выход из неё.  
У Генри были влажные от набежавшей слюны губы и мутные глаза. 

Майкл нашёл между проводков и положил в ладонь Генри округлую кнопку вызова. Вдавил в неё сверху тяжёлые безвольные пальцы; чтобы сигналила, верещала на пульт медсестры, пищала ультразвуком, неважно! Главное, чтобы — оповещала, не прерываясь.  
Сам выскочил за дверь, перепрыгнув уроненный на пол ноут.  
— Помогите! На помощь!  
И понёсся, ощущая страх и слыша свой отчаянный хриплый крик.  
— Сюда! Скорее!  
Запертые двери палат, безлюдный, едва освещённый коридор, тусклый, бесконечно долгий.  
Царила глухая тёмная ночь.  
Он — бежал за солнцем.


End file.
